Memories
by Aranna Undomiel
Summary: Arwen's thoughts after Aragorn dies...


_**Memories **_

_**By**_

_**Aranna Undomiel**_

_**AN**_:

I haven't written anything…well I haven't finished a story in a long, long time ;) But a few days ago I was cleaning out the files on my laptop and I came across this story, all finished, but nearly forgotten. So I decided to quit being a stranger to this site and post it. Hope you like it :D

Many thank you's for Yoshino-in-the-Moonlight for beta-ing this for me :D

_**Disclaimer:**_

Don't own Lord of the Rings, sadly, or else I would've been a millionaire by now ;)

The lines in Italics are lyrics from the song "Memories" which is owned by the Dutch band Within Temptation, so not mine either…

Well, on to the story now!

* * *

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind_

She slowly walked down to their, no _her_ private quarters, she corrected herself; escaping the immense masse of people who had come to Gondor to pay their King, dear brother and friend their last farewell.

Tough she knew they meant well, the many stories about her late husband were still too painful. They brought back too many of her own memories of the man she had loved with her whole soul and mind. And those memories hurt; it hurt to think of happier times, of all the fun they had or when they would just sit alongside quietly; because he was gone, he had left her alone in this world that wasn't hers any more…

_'_Oh, he had tried not to give up, not to leave her alone, but they had both known the Valar would not grant their silent prayers, for after all he _was_ a human. Though being granted with a much longer span of life than most humans because of his Numenorean heritage, he, just like every single one of his kind was doomed to die.

He had tried his best not to show her he was aging, not to show walking stairs or walking at all was becoming more and more difficult to him, because he knew of the pain that that caused her.'

Her tear-streaked face softened as she remembered the many times she had found him standing halfway the stairs or hallways. He had always refused her assistance, claiming he had just been enjoying the view.

Her slender hand touched the railing, where not to long ago his had been, lost in those memories, smiling at the familiar images and the boyish glint that shone in his eyes when he said that...

Hearing footsteps coming her way she quickly wiped away the tears that had unconsciously started to flow down her cheeks. She had had enough of the concerned looks shot at her whenever they thought she wouldn't notice it. She knew they meant well, they were worried. Aragorn had been her life's purpose, but she would fine.

In the end she would be at least, she had given him her promise...

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life _

And so she would find a way, she still had her son, who looked like his father a little more everyday, he needed her now, now that his father was no longer here. She needed to guide him; to help him as he now ascended the throne, to take his rightful place, passed on by his father.

She stopped at the door of their bedroom, afraid to enter it, afraid of what she would see, or more, who she wouldn't see. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The wind played with the long curtains in front of the windows and blew through some of the papers that lay on Aragorn's desk, sending them flying. She picked up a few of them and started to place them on the desk when she noticed something at the bottom of one of the papers. It was a report of a meeting between some of the Royal families of Gondor about trading prices Aragorn hadn't been able to go to. On the bottom there was a little sketch of a woman with long black hair, holding a young child in her arms. She sank down on the bed, the paper still in her hand and imagined him sitting by his desk, trying to read the report that was probably not one of the most interesting ones, his hand unconsciously drawing something on the bottom...

_Tiredly sweeping a hand over his face, and than noticing the little sketch, of his wife and son, he had drawn. A loving smiled crossed his tired features as he placed the paper back on his desk..._

Smiling to herself, Arwen rememberes the many times she had laid in bed while he still had some paperwork to finish. How he had smiled just like that when she had asked him when he would come to bed. Suddenly the image changed and it felt like the imaginary Aragorn turned around to look straight into her eyes. She heard words in her head, but the image didn't move his mouth: _"You be strong, you hear! Don't give in. I love you too much to see you like this. You know I love you, don't you meleth nin? I loved you from the first second I saw you until the last. I will be around to look after you, don't worry. If you need me just think of me and I will appear!"_ The image started to waver, to disappear. _"Don't go!"_ Arwen reached out her hand, tears streaming down her face. _"I'll be fine, meleth nin. Just remember me!" _Aragorn whispered some final words before the image disappeared and the room was empty again. Tears streamed down her face, but a smile graced her lips and a new light shone in her eyes.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time  
_

Yes, she would remember him, though it would take a while before those memories would bring joy instead of the pain they caused now...

She smiled again as she remembered his last words, the same words that were written next to the sketch.

_Yours forever, till the end of time..._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please let me know what you thought, push that button...you know you want to...make me happy ;D**


End file.
